A tire of this kind is described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,270.
In a traditional tire, the function of the sidewalls is both to transmit to the wheel rim the forces exerted by the ground on the tread, and to steer the latter.
Although the supporting structure of a tire as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,270 cooperates with the sidewalls of this tire to transmit the forces between the inner and outer annular bands, this massive structure necessarily also affects and to a significant degree, the steering of the tread.
The constraints associated with this dual function are such that, during the tire design phase, complex compromises must be arrived at, notably in terms of weight, structural complexity, maximum transmissible torque, and tire deformations, which cause internal heating.